The subject technology is generally directed to user interfaces for computing devices.
Often times, users of computing devices have multiple open windows and multiple open tabs within the windows. In some cases, various windows or various tabs in different windows may form a logical set. For example, an online document opened in an online document processor may be in a logical set with a local document, stored at the computing device, opened with a local document processor. However, there is no representation of this logical set at the computing device.